supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kisho-Green Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer; "Tonight on Supernanny....." Marie: "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF ASIAN (bleep)!" punches Toshio in the arm Annoncer: "Jo visits a Japanese-Anerican blended family with two teenagers....." Satoko: "マリーは俊夫ヒットしない" (Translation: Marie don't hit Toshio) cries Annoncer: "That fight eachother and hit their 4-year-old brother and 3-month old-sister...." Toshio: "ママ！" (Translation: MOMMY!) Marie: "IT'S MY LIFE! STOP BEING SUCH A (bleep)ING NAGGING HOUSEWIFE!!!!!!!!!" Annoncer: "Their son Garret uses not one not two but four types of drugs........." Garret: "Mother. I'm going to do drugs!" Annoncer: "While their 4-year old son and his mother never speak English........" Toshio: "私はギャレットとマリーを嫌う彼らはとても意味しています！" (Translation: I hate Garret and Marie, they are so mean!) Annoncer: "Can Jo help this Family out?" Marie: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "You are with me in Las Vegas to meet a Japanese-American blended family." ???: "Hi were the Kisho-Green Family!" Samuel: "I'm Samuel." Satoko: "私は聡子だ" (Translation: I'm Satoko) Samuel: "And we have 4 children. Marie is 15, Garret is 14, Toshio who just turned 4, and baby Reiko is 3 months old." Satoko: "俊夫と玲子は私の前の結婚からのもの (Translation: Toshio and Reiko are from my previous marriage) Samuel: "And Marie and Garret are from my previous marriage." Satoko: "俊夫は行儀です" (Translation Toshio is well-behaved) Samuel: "Marie and Garret swear, fight, call me and Satoko bad names. Garret does drugs and got kicked out of 15 high schools. Marie hangs out with her older boyfriend that we disapprove of because of his criminal record and a huge age difference, Garret also wants Toshio to do drugs but we ain't doing it." Toshio: "私のステップの兄弟は、自分自身を行動されていません" (Translation: "My step siblings aren't behaving themselves) Samuel: "Supernanny we need you now!" Observation Begins Samuel: "Come on in." Jo: "Thank you." sees a little Japanese boy upstairs holding a Pikachu plush in one hand and a Uxie in the other while his hands are holding on to poles while sitting down Jo: "Hello! What's your name." blinks then says his name Toshio: "俊夫" (Translation: Toshio) Jo: "Where is your Mommy?" Toshio: "ガレットを扱っ... (Translation: Dealing with Garret...) walks in the living room where Satoko is dealing with Garret Garret: "MOM! IT'S MY LIFE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Satoko: "ギャレットフィルグリーン！私はあなたが違法薬物を与える可能性がありますと言いましたか？！ (Translation: Garret Phil Green! did i say you could have illegal drugs?!) Garret: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THAT STUPID 4-YEAR OLD WORM OUT OF ME AND MARIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoko: "彼はあなたとマリーと違っていいと礼儀であるため" (Translation: Because he is nice and well-mannered unlike you and Marie) Garret: "I WILL KILL HIM!" storms out of the living room Garret: "TOSHIO!!! I AM GONNA (bleep)ING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" runs away to his room, scared holds Garret by his arms Samuel: "Be nice to your step-brother he's only a preschooler." Garret: "No he's not he's a teenager!" Samuel: "No your the teenager. Toshio is a preschooler." Jo: "When i saw Garret threating to kill Toshio i was so angry." Jo: "Garret! you just can't kill your stepbrother because he is well-behaved." Garret: "I CAN!" Jo: "No you can't!" Samuel: "GARRET PHIL GREEN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!!!!" grabs Garret by the neck and puts him in his room Jo: "Then i came upstairs to Toshio's room to check if he was okay." sees Toshio and notices that he is crying Jo: "There, there, sweetie..." hugs Toshio Satoko: "俊夫大丈夫ですか？" (Translation: Is Toshio okay?) Jo: "He is upset." cut to: Garret: "I WANT TOSHIO TO DO DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [Toshio comes out of his room} Samuel: "This is Reiko she is 3 months old." Jo: "Hello sweetie!" Toshio: "私は4つだけだ。私はなぜギャレットは私が薬をやってみたいん薬をやっているには若すぎるよね？" (Translation: i'm only four. i'm too young to be doing drugs why does Garrett want me to do drugs?) Jo: "I cannot believe what i just heard a 14-year old boy wanting his 4-year old stepbrother to do drugs. That's just disgusting!" Kisho-Green Family Issues Garret: "TOSHIO WILL DO DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!" Samuel: "No he will not!" Family Meeting House Rules Discipline Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode Trivia